


A Safe Space

by pearlescentsss



Category: Yuehua, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Past, Past Tense, will add more tags as the chapters go by
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 19:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlescentsss/pseuds/pearlescentsss
Summary: The library was Wenjun's safe space where he reads his favorite book that was all his and his alone.One day, an intruder comes and disrupts his lonely lifestyle.i suck at summaries :/





	1. An Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> this is a first try. pls be gentle.

Wenjun liked visiting the town library. It was his safe space away from those pesky teens at school. Needless to say, he didn't have that much of a social life, but he preferred it that way. The best he could do when it comes to interacting with others was a nod, a civil smile, a bit of small talk if he really had to. That's why he prefers the library rather than the skating rink downtown or the diner near the park. No one is really talking. Everyone just minds their own business. 

He was on his way to the library for another weekend getaway in the fantastical world of fiction found in his favorite books. He was giddy with excitement. He hadn't been to the library for two weeks because of final examinations and deadlines. But now that summer is finally here, no one could stop him from coming at least once a day. 

He was about to turn the corner where the library was when a figure bumped into him. All he saw was a bright set of teeth showcased in a perfect smile and the sound of a half-meant 'sorry!' from the stranger before he ran off. Hopefully, it was the last bit of teenage nuisance he has to encounter that day. 

He shrugged it off and marched on, finally entering his sacred space. Ah, the comforting smell of old pages, dust-laden books, and wooden shelves immediately enveloped his senses. He was home.

To commemorate the day, he decided to reread for the nth time his favorite book. It wasn't a classic book or one that was highly praised and acknowledged by people but he loved it because of their story. It was the first book he ever read and, if the records were correct, he was the first reader of that book. He felt that he owed this book his life because ever since then he had been engulfed in this world of fiction and all other kinds of literary works that seemed to touch his soul in ways he never thought was possible. All the authors of the books he's read were like his friends. 

Throughout the years it seems he remains to be the only one who seems to read this particular book. He doesn't mind though. He feels it makes it more special. He beelines straight to the familiar section already memorized like the back of his hand. However, the spot where the book occupied was empty. He looked around questioningly. Perhaps they re-organized? But nothing else seemed different. Neighboring books looked as familiar to him. Only HIS book was missing. 

His heart paced with worry as he looked about the library. He almost collapsed with relief when he found the familiar cover sitting on one of the window-bay areas. 

'How did you get here?'

He was curious. Did someone else read his book after all these years. He had to admit he felt a bit sad at the thought that his book was no longer his alone. Like an intruder has entered. But that all went away as he opened it up and the familiar sent of the pages welcomed him like an embrace from a loved one. 

He was flipping through the worn down pages when something fell out. It was a photo. Perhaps the intruder left a clue. He picked it up and flipped it to see what the photo was.

It was a boy, a handsome one at that. He clearly didn't know who he was but his smile seemed familiar somehow.

The intruder probably left it there to act as a bookmark for when he comes back to continue reading. Too bad it fell out.

Wenjun decided to keep the photo. He was gonna come here everyday so might as well find him and apologize. And, if he was being honest, the intruder piqued his interest. As far as he knew he was the only other person to have read that book, or at least this book, in this library, in this town. 

He tried to read his book but the intruder, being true to his 'name', kept intruding his thoughts. 

That smile. 

Wenjun pulled out the photo again to look at the boy it captured. 

'Intruder doesn't suit a face like yours', he thought as his eyes swept across the boy's soft features. He doesn't even know if the boy in the photo was the same person as the intruder but it was all he had to go with.

A bulb flashed in his head as he found a way to identify the intruder's name. He kinda felt bad about calling him that. He flipped to the back flap of the book where a card was placed. Lo and behold he found unfamiliar writing written with fresh ink scribbled at the bottom. A new name was added onto the numerous Wenjun's scribbled on the paper. The name of the intruder was...

'Theo'


	2. Human Interaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wenjun being awkward basically

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am sorry i havent updated so long and i post this bullcrap huhu but i promise to update sooner with better chapters in the future T_T pls forgive this mess of a chapter (of a fic honestly)

Three days have passed. Wenjun has been hanging around the library every day all day hoping to come across 'Theo' but to no avail. He was sitting at the same window bay that day and was preparing to leave when he heard--

'Um, excuse me. Have you seen the book in this section?'

Wenjun turned towards the direction of the voice and someone talking to one of the library custodians at the section where his book was kept. 

Perhaps it's finally him, Wenjun thought hopefully. He walked towards the stranger, unsure of what to do really since he was never one to start conversations. Still, the curiosity of wanting to know the only other person to read his book was eating away at him.

He was right behind said person now. the custodian was long gone after bidding a short 'no' to the helpless stranger. They were pretty useless he had to admit and he was probably more familiar with the library than any other person working here.

Wenjun gathered all his courage and tapped the stranger from behind. The lad looked back.

Wenjun was taken aback, to say the least. The picture which he thought already showed the man's handsome face did him no justice in real life. He was much more ethereal, his features defined yet still soft, his skin perfect and glowing, his eyes big and sparkling, and his smile radiant and infectious. His brown hair was all messy and disheveled yet somehow in place.

Wenjun stood there in awe, mouth slightly agape. 

'Um, hello? Can I help you?' the boy said. His voice was low yet gentle and soft.

'If you need help finding a book I can call a custodian but I don’t think they'd be of much help though' he said with a slight frown and unsure expression and maybe a chuckle as he explained the non-usefulness of the custodians..

Wenjun was utterly captivated by this person. He didn't really know why. He hasn't encountered many people who made him react like this.

'Okay, weird stranger. I'll be going then...' 

As the boy turned to leave, Wenjun’s senses decided to come back, thankfully. 

'Wait!'

The boy stopped and turned back.

'A-are you Theo?' Wenjun said sheepishly.

The boy turned his body, now fully facing Wenjun with a confused look.

'How do you know that name?' he said.

Wenjun pulled out his book from behind him.

'I saw it here' 

'I've been looking for that!' said the other boy all wide eyes and a shocked expression. 

'So are you Theo?' Wenjun asked once again.

The other boy simply smiled and nodded his head a bit amused. Wenjun would be lying if he said his heart didn't do things. That smile was more MORE in person. More radiant, more captivating, more impactful. Just MORE.

'And you must be Wenjun, I'm guessing?' Theo asked with a knowing smile. 'Yours was the only name there so'

'Y-yeah, that's me' Wenjun said with a shy smile as he scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. 

'So...' Theo started pursing his lips as the awkward air began to settle once again, 'Uhm. Can I borrow that book now?' 

'Oh right. About that...' Wenjun was unsure how to phrase the question to satisfy his curiosity. Why are you reading this? Where did you even find this? Do you like it? What do you think about the thing that happened in the first chapter when the lead decided NOT to follow his path to beco---

‘Yes? What about it?’ Theo interrupted his thoughts and he jumped. Again. 

‘I was just wondering what made you read the book is all…?’ Wenjun trailed off unsure about his question. Theo looked at him, confused. ‘I mean, I-I haven’t really seen anyone else read this and no one really has, a-as you saw from the card, and it just made me curious as to why you would want to... read it… and… yeah…’ his hand was right back to scratching that invisible itch of embarrassment at his nape.

‘Oh. I don’t know, really. Do I need a reason? I mean, it’s a book and books are meant to be read, right?’ Theo said in a matter-of-fact voice.

Of course, books are meant to be read and this was what? A book. God, how stupid could I be? Wenjun was cursing himself now wanting nothing more than to escape his stupidity. 

‘Oh right, r-right. Yeah. It is a book, he he… I’ll just go now’ he walked off, shaking his head in embarrassment. Why did he have to ask? He didn’t own the book and the book wasn’t all that special, only to him.

Before he could escape the shelves of the familiar section, a voice called out to him.

‘My name’s Zhengting, by the way’

Wenjun looked back at the boy, Zhengting. ‘What?’

‘Theo is just a name I use for fun’ He said while walking towards Wenjun.

‘I’m new in town and this was the first place I went to and this’ he said while holding up the book now only a few steps from the other ‘was the first book I picked up somehow’

He looked up at him, being that he was much taller than the Zhengting, and Wenjun’s heart stopped.

‘Was that the answer you were looking for?’ he smiled and it was like sweet torture. It was so bright and it made him feel all tingly inside. How was he supposed to respond to this? Wenjun’s limited human interaction in the past 18 years of his life did not prepare him for this. 

And everything else that’s to come really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments? constructive criticism, suggestions, hate, love, anything pls! it really helps me out. thank youu!


	3. A Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an afternoon together and making friends :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i say slow burn? i meant verrryyy slow burn. huhu pls bear with me!

The two readers hung out at the library for the rest of the day. Not really hanging out but just reading alone together, beside each other, in comfortable silence for the most part. From time to time Zhengting would ask about this chapter or another and Wenjun would answer as vaguely as he could, enough to help out but not spoil anything. He hated spoilers. But Zhengting apparently loved them, wanted them even. Always pouting and whining when he didn’t spill enough info to satisfy his curiosity. He did that a lot, pouting. He even pouted while reading. How does he know this? Well, Wenjun has been stealing glances ( more like staring really, he wasn’t even reading anymore to be honest) at the other boy ever since they settled on the seat by the window, his usual spot. Wenjun was shocked at how comfortable Zhengting seemed to be in his company when he himself was feeling awkward, still occasionally getting startled when Zhengting would talk to him or call for him with questions. _Why did he do that? Is his friend reeeaaaally a friend? I sense something fishy about this character. Will there be betrayal? Any deaths to be aware of? Tell me something, pleeeassee. ___

__No matter how awkward and unused to this Wenjun was, what with the lack of experience with people let alone friends, he couldn’t help but smile and laugh at times when the other boy became extra pouty with his elongated ‘please’. But he swore not to spoil anything so he never did. (And maybe he just loved seeing that pout a lot)_ _

__One of the custodians rang a bell that could be heard from across the library. “Um, we should probably go. The library’s about to close” Wenjun said, all the while gathering his things and standing up, getting ready to leave. Zhengting followed suit and they returned the books to their respective shelves with a bookmark--Zhengting still used the photo that Wenjun had found-- a promise to come back and continue the next day. Wenjun could’ve said something about him being able to borrow and bring the books home, but he didn’t. Maybe he wanted them to meet here again. Maybe he wanted to be there as he unraveled his precious book, to be the one to answer all his questions even though he never gave any real ones._ _

__They finally reach the double doors of the library. Wenjun was ready to part ways when--_ _

__‘Hey, Wenjun, wanna go grab some dinner together? I am starviiiing’ Zhengting whined, pouting again while looking at Wenjun._ _

__‘Oh.. uh…’ Wenjun didn’t know how to react, completely surprised by the unexpected invitation. He’s never had dinner out with others before. And they’d only just met that day. Are they even friends? Is this normal? Do people eat out with each other after a mere afternoon together? He didn’t have time to analyze the situation further as he was being dragged by Zhengting towards the direction of the diner._ _

__Yes. The diner. The adolescent-infused, noisy, chaotic diner. A total opposite to his quiet, peaceful, solemn library. But Zhengting wanted to eat and it really was the only place to get a proper meal in their small town. So he let himself get dragged into that horrid place, not like he had a choice with the death grip on his wrist and a hungry Zhengting on the other end of it. Is this how people make friends? Or are we already friends? Is this how people treat their friends?_ _

__They went inside and as expected, it was rampant with teens of all kinds - the bikers clad in leather and hair gel, the ladies with their mirrors and giggly gossip, and many others. It was like a condensed version of their school. He hated it. But he was already there so why not eat and make this worth it._ _

__Zhengting was already ordering something and when he asked what he wanted and so he simply replied, ‘Uhm, Whatever you’re having, I guess’. It’s not like he knew the food here._ _

__He saw some familiar faces from school and a lot of them were surprised to see him there. He saw some of them whispering while looking at him and almost instantly his hand reached up to scratch his nape. A force of habit with an underlying motive of maybe hiding himself._ _

__Zhengting dragged him to the nearest clear table, which was hard to find given how packed this place was. ‘I’m staaarved. Is the food here good?’ he asked, looking expectantly at Wenjun._ _

__‘Uh, I’m not sure really’_ _

__‘What? I thought you lived here?’_ _

__‘Well, I don’t really get out much, you could say…’ his cover was blown now. Zhenting would soon find out he was a lonesome boy whose only friends consisted of pieces of paper wrapped in leather. Why was his life so sad?_ _

__‘Oh, so you’re one of THOSE people. It’s ok. I get it.’ Zhengting said it so nonchalantly that Wenjun almost felt mocked._ _

__‘What is that supposed to mean?’ He replied, sounding mildly offended._ _

__‘Ha! This is the first time you’ve spoken with a clear voice and without stuttering!’ he said with a smug grin. Wenjun felt the slightest bit of shock and also wonder. Has he really been stuttering all this time? Maybe I should try to offend you more often' Zhengting said jokingly, or at least he hoped he was joking._ _

__The food arrived soon after and Wenjun’s hunger was suddenly realized. He hadn’t eaten lunch because he was waiting for Zhengting to arrive earlier but the hunger must’ve passed, or maybe he was too distracted because he was staring at someone else the whole time._ _

__The food was GOOD. All greasy and unhealthy but definitely satisfying. No wonder hungry teens flocked at the place. It seemed like Zhengting would agree as well as he sloppily ate his cheeseburger with fries._ _

__He looked at him eat for a while, amazed by how he gobbled up the food in big bites when their eyes met. Zhengting laughed at the eye contact and although curious he involuntarily smiled back._ _

__‘What? Why are you laughing?’_ _

__‘Your face’ he said with a chuckle, quite amused ‘You have mustard all over your cheek!’_ _

__‘Oh’ he wiped his cheeks with a tissue paper from the table, then ate his last bite._ _

__‘It’s still there! Here let me help’_ _

__Zhengting reached out with his thumb and wiped away the mustard at the corner of Wenjun’s mouth._ _

__‘Ew, mustard, eck’ he said with a disgusted face wiping away the condiment on a fresh clean tissue._ _

__Wenjun was frozen in his seat. The shock of the intimate contact still coursing through his being. His heart was beating faster and he could feel himself getting warm with embarrassment. He cleared his throat to gather himself, his hand involuntarily scratching at his nape yet again._ _

__‘Are you alright?’ Zhengting asked._ _

__‘Y-yeah, just fine. But it is getting a bit late though. I better get going soon.’ Wenjun replied, glad to have found an excuse to leave before the shy redness crept up to his face._ _

__Zhengting, thankfully, agreed and finished his last bite so that they could leave._ _

__As they left the diner, Wenjun could hear whispers from the other people and even some giggling and laughing. He wasn’t sure who they were directed to but he felt insecure and conscious about the whole situation somehow. He took a quick glance around and saw Yanchen, one of his classmates and member of the bikers gang (whatever they were called, he never bothered to know really) looking at him with a mischievous and knowing smirk. He quickly glanced away as Zhengting dragged him out. Why was he always getting dragged by this guy?_ _

__‘Where do you live, Wenjun?’ he asked with a smile with only a hint of a tease at the mention of his name._ _

__‘Right down here and a couple blocks away, you?’_ _

__‘Aww, I live at the Hillside. Too bad. I wanted to walk with you.’ He said with another one of his pouts._ _

__The Hillside was a direct opposite to where Wenjun lived so it would be hard for them to walk together. Noted, it was where most of the richer people lived as well._ _

__‘Oh really?’ he said, genuinely surprised that Zhengting wanted to walk with him._ _

__‘Guess, I’ll see you tomorrow then? At the library? You will be there, right?’ Zhengting asked with a finger pointed at him and an intent look on his face._ _

__‘Uh, yeah. Of course! I’ll be there’ he replied, with a shy smile._ _

__Zhengting smiled back at him and he could feel the flutters again._ _

__‘You’re cute! I’m glad to have made a new friend today.’ Zhengting said before waving a final goodbye and walking towards the Hillside._ _

__Wenjun just stood there, the flutters in his heart and stomach still quite alive._ _

__This was it. Zhengting confirmed it. They were friends. Wenjun now has a friend. His first official friend._ _

__Was this how it felt like having one? Wild._ _

__He turned around and walked back home with a smile on his face he can't quite hold in, unaware of the gazes from a curious few inside the diner, the fluttering of his heart still rampant inside of him._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope u liked it! will try to update more frequently if i can. huhu comments and suggestions alway appreciated! thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> huhu is me again. this is my second work here but it feels like another first huhu
> 
> as always, constructive criticism, comments, suggestions, and kudos are greatly appreciated hehehe :)


End file.
